


Costume commotion and Halloween hardships

by yogini



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitter!Stiles, Dad!Derek, Family, Ficlet, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic, M/M, Short One Shot, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course you should decide which one you’d like to wear. But you do like my costume the best, don’t you, sweetie?”<br/>“Are you kidding, of course she rather be a pirate!”<br/>“Who wouldn’t want to be a Pokémon?” </p>
<p>or</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s Laura’s first Halloween with them and the pack and they all go out of their way to ensure that she has a good time. Sadly their plan seems to backfire…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume commotion and Halloween hardships

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“What in the name of all that is scared is _that_?” Stiles said with a look of disgust on his face and pointed an accusing finger at the pink, princess-like dress with lace and pearl embroidery that Lydia was holding.

“It’s a dress” she deadpanned.

“Oh, very clever! I can see that!” Stiles snapped. “But what is it doing here? I told you I’d handle Laura’s costume for Halloween.” He held up the clothes that he’d brought, a Hogwarts school uniform complete with black robes and a knitted Gryffindor scarf and mittens. It was cold outside and Stiles wasn’t about to let any kid, werewolf or not, prance around in a flimsy dress and get pneumonia or worse. Lydia snorted disdainfully as she eyed the outfit.

“You’ll see, she’ll like mine better” she said as she picked up a (totally adorable, not that Stiles would _ever_ admit that) tiara to complete the costume that she’d chosen.

“No!” Stiles retorted, protectively hugging the Hogwarts clothes. One could never be too sure when Lydia Martin was around, especially with a pair of scissors in hand and Stiles didn’t want a sudden ‘accident’ to happen to his carefully selected outfit.

“She loves Harry Potter, she’ll absolutely love to go trick-or-treating as Hermione” he insisted, warily eyeing his opponent.

“We’ll see about that” Lydia calmly responded.

 

An hour later the costume situation had somewhat escalated. Scott and Allison had brought a Spiderman costume as the twins were dressing up as Superman and Batman and they really wanted to head out together as a superhero trio. Erica and Boyd had thought it would be really cool for Laura to dress up as a pirate. Isaac, surprisingly, had remembered that Laura absolutely loved Pokémon and had managed to find an adorable Pikachu costume. Jackson, to no one’s great surprise, sided with Lydia and suggested that Derek should dress up as a prince or a knight in shining armour to accompany his daughter. Stiles was actually worried that this suggestion would make Derek’s eyebrows fall off his head, as much as he raised them, and after that no one suggested that Derek should have a costume as well. Cora, claiming that it was her duty as an auntie to properly introduce her niece to the Hale Halloween traditions, had managed to get a couple of days off from work. Luckily she hadn’t brought yet another costume but she let everyone know that Isaac had her wholehearted support.

 

Derek seemed not to have planned anything because when he came home and saw all the costumes he panicked, rushed out of the room and returned a couple of minutes later with a white bed sheet and a couple of twigs, (that Stiles strongly suspected came from the plant in the kitchen window), crudely woven into a small crown. He explained the outfit as a ‘Greek-goddess-toga-thing’ and even managed to find a couple of leather sandals to complete the look. Stiles definitely had to give him an A for effort, even if he clearly needed to improve his time management. Halloween costumes need to be carefully planned in advance, no matter how good the parent’s improvisation skill may be it’s a too important thing to fuck up. At least in Stiles’ opinion.

 

“Well, as I see it, we have six costumes and only one Laura.” Leave it to Scott to state the obvious but at least he succeeded in getting negotiations started. After half an hour they were nowhere near a solution and then Derek made the best suggestion so far.

“Why don’t Laura choose?” he said. “She’s the one who’s going to be wearing it after all.” Everyone sheepishly turned towards the little girl that had patiently listened when everyone had argued and pointed out the pros and cons of the different choices.

“But of course!” Stiles exclaimed, slapping a hand to his forehead. “Of course you should decide which one you’d like to wear. But you do like my costume the best, don’t you, sweetie?”

“Are you kidding, of course she rather be a pirate!” Erica butted in, quickly followed by Isaac.

“Who wouldn’t want to be a Pokémon?” Then a loud wolf-whistle cut through the noise and everyone fell silent.   
“She can’t choose if you all stand there arguing” Derek pointed out and everyone’s eyes quickly turned to Laura again. “Give her some space.” He crouched down and put an arm around her shoulders. “Have you decided on a favourite, pup?” Laura shook her head and Derek ran a gentle hand over her hair. “It’s okay, you take your time.”

 

Everyone was shocked when Laura suddenly burst into tears, shook off her father’s arm and ran to her room. Derek frantically looked around at the members of the pack and was met with a confusion that matched his own.

“What the hell just happened?”

 

“You’re all idiots” Cora scoffed disdainfully and rolled her eyes when she got blank looks in return to her statement. “Don’t you get it? Obviously she can’t choose just one because then she is scared that the rest of you are going to be mad at her for not choosing your costumes.”

“But we would never…” Derek started but his sister interrupted him.

“ _I_ know that, but _she_ doesn’t.” Derek paled and ran after his daughter.

 

It took almost two hours but after that Laura was confident that no one would be angry with her and then Laura’s first Halloween as a Hale could finally begin for real. She ended up wearing the toga that her daddy had assembled and Cora made a new floral crown that she sprayed with golden paint. Lydia borrowed her some jewellery that matched and all the rest of the pack, even Lydia, dressed up as soldiers, carrying large round shields and spears, to be her escort as they went out trick-or-treating.

 

The only one who ended up catching a cold was Stiles.

 

Which would not have happened if everyone had dressed up in Hogwarts robes, instead of some skirt-looking leather thing in lieu of pants and a thin tunic. But since when did anyone listen to him?

 

Bah!

Stupid werewolves…


End file.
